


Xodó

by Kamipa



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe, português br, ptbr
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamipa/pseuds/Kamipa
Summary: Hoseok só queria um xodozinho para chamar de seu. Então ele conheceu Kihyun
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Xodó

**Author's Note:**

> Vou postar todas as minhas kiho aqui e é isso aí. Se tiver alguém lendo eu espero que goste 💕
> 
> Fanfic totalmente inspirada na música do Dominguinhos

Hoseok é um cara de coração bem grande, sabe.

Talvez para caber todo o amor que tem dentro do seu peito ou para distribuir parte desse afeto todo por aí a cada boa ação que ele praticava. E, acredite, ele praticava muitas. Era um profissional em fazer alguém feliz, desde as senhorinhas que ele ajudava a atravessar a rua até as criancinhas do bairro, quando ele pegava uma pipa caída no muro de alguém.

Mas, de uns dias para cá, Hoseok percebeu que seu coração a muito já não batia tão forte. Daquele jeito que dá tremelhiques e faz a gente suspirar meio bobo por aí.

E isso o deixava com muito amor sobrando em seu peito e, consequentemente, frustrado. Porque, imaginem só, ter tanto amor para dar e não ter ninguém para receber.

Tudo o que Hoseok queria era um xodózinho para chamar de seu.

Mas era uma tarefa difícil, não porque Hoseok era do tipo exigente na procura de um parceiro ou parceira. Ele, na verdade, era bem fácil de agradar, se fizesse um bom lamén e lhe enchesse de carinho já estava ganho.

No entanto, amor não se escolhe, se _sente_. Pelo menos era nisso que Hoseok acreditava. E era aí que estava o problema. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, conquistou os seus sentimentos por completo. E olha que houveram vários candidatos, porque além de ser essa pessoa amável, Hoseok também é, no linguajar das avós, um _pão_.

E ele bem que tentou. Saiu com a loirinha atrevida de sorriso fácil; teve um encontro com o atleta de natação; conheceu melhor aquele estudante de música do sexto semestre, que tinha os lábios mais lindos que já vira; e até arriscou conhecer um casal de rappers famosinhos do campus da faculdade. Aproveitou e se divertiu com todos, mas nada que no final o fizesse querer mais do que uma amizade.

Então Hoseok desencanou, cansou de buscar um amor por aí e resolveu canalizar toda sua energia em outras coisas e dava um jeito na carência abraçando seu coelho de pelúcia todas as noites e ouvindo músicas tristes de madrugada.

E, como esse tal de amor é um sacana, foi só Hoseok parar de procurar que, de repente, alguém apareceu.

Alguém suficiente para caber no espaço livre de seu coração. E sobrava até. Porque Kihyun era baixinho, do tipo que fica na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo e que se encaixava perfeitamente dentro de um abraço apertado.

Para Hoseok era fácil amar alguém assim. Era fácil amar Kihyun.

Hoseok sequer se esforçou para se ver caidinho por ele. E o melhor de tudo é que era recíproco. Hoseok tinha carta branca para se deixar levar por um amor que lhe era retribuído em sua totalidade.

Certo que eles tinham umas briguinhas bobas ali, umas desavenças acolá, mas era questão de ajuste. E eles estavam dispostos a ceder às vezes, mesmo que Kihyun o fizesse com uma carranca meio fofa no rosto por causa de sua teimosia e Hoseok fizesse um beicinho mal criado de vez em quando. Esses momentos eram passageiros, eles sabiam disso.

No fim, Hoseok amava cada detalhezinho de Kihyun. Desde a mania de esconder o rosto em seu ombro quando dormiam juntos até o jeito que ele sempre encrencava consigo para tirá-lo do sério. Tudo. Hoseok amava tudo.

E Hoseok amava a ideia de amar alguém que também o amava – o verbo amar apareceu bastante aqui, mas lembre-se, Hoseok é um cara de coração gigante e a redundância é inevitável – agora, ele podia distribuir seu carinho sem medo. Mais do que isso, suprir a carência de um dengo.

Agora Hoseok tinha um xodó para si, " _para alegrar o meu viver_ " ele dizia sorrindo para Kihyun, em suas conversas nas madrugadas não mais solitárias.

Os dias de Hoseok sempre foram felizes, mas ao lado de Kihyun, ele teria com quem compartilhar sua felicidade. E amor. Todo o seu amor.


End file.
